My Little Pony: Friend Are All You Need
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, the ponies notice that Neo has been acting strange lately and doesn't seem like himself, later Twilight finds out that Neo has been taking antidepressants and realizes that they're the reason for his strange, unusual behavior, when she tells her friends about it, the ponies decide to give Neo an intervention and convince him to stop taking the antidepressants.
1. Chapter 1 Neo on Antidepressants

My Little Pony: Friends Are All You Need

Chapter 1

Neo on Antidepressants

Neo has been keeping a secret from his friends for quite some time now, Neo had been suffering from depression and he has secretly been taking antidepressants to help with his depression, and his friends knew nothing about it. For a week now, Twilight has been noticing how depressed Neo has been, sometimes whenever she said hi to him, he wouldn't even answer her.

One day while Twilight's friends were visiting, Neo came into the throne room to be with them, and at the time, Neo had not taken the antidepressants. Fluttershy noticed that Neo looked depressed and she sweetly asked him if anything was wrong, Neo said no and thanked her for her concern, Applejack watched and she could tell that Neo wasn't being honest. Applejack approached Neo and said if there is something bothering him, he can tell them since they're his friends. Neo said everything was fine and he left the throne room, after he left, Rainbow Dash said, "Have you guys noticed that Neo has been acting weird lately." Fluttershy said, "I have, he hasn't been himself lately." Twilight said, "His behavior has been strange, we'd better keep an eye on him."

The next day, Neo was depressed again, but before leaving his room, he took 2 antidepressants. It would take a while for them to take effect, but soon after taking them, he started to feel better. His friends noticed his behavior and they thought it was strange that one minute he's depressed and then another minute he's feeling better, even Pinkie Pie thought it was strange.

Then Neo went into town to see some of the local ponies, everypony he came across either smiled at him or waved at him. A few minutes later, Neo's antidepressants really began to kick in and Neo got in a really good moon, then Neo began singing a song that described the mood he was in ("People Get Up and Drive Your Funky Soul" by James Brown). Neo danced cheerfully and walked like John Travolta's character in Saturday Night Fever. He was in such a good mood, the town ponies had never seen him like this, even Pinkie Pie had never been this cheerful.

Neo danced and flirted with a few ponies, including Lyra and Bon Bon, they had never seen Neo like this and they thought it was strange. Neo even stopped to say hi to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they liked his song, but even they had never seen Neo this cheerful. Neo kept singing his song and walking like John Travolta's character in Saturday Night Fever, showing what a good mood he was in.

When Neo got to the end of his song, Neo came back to the Castle of Friendship, he walked in dancing cheerfully, the mane 6 saw him dance and they were surprised to see him like this. They just couldn't believe how cheerful he was, then Neo danced down the hall and his song ended when he walked into his room. Now Twilight was really concerned and she and her friends knew something was wrong.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Twilight Discovers the Truth

My Little Pony: Friends Are All You Need

Chapter 2

Twilight Discovers the Truth

That night, Twilight and her friends got together to talk about Neo's strange behavior, after what they saw earlier today, they knew something was wrong with Neo. Rainbow Dash was such a loyal friend, she was willing to do anything to help Neo, even Starlight Glimmer was in on the conversation. Applejack knew that Neo was hiding something, but instead of getting Neo to tell them what's wrong, she just wanted to watch Neo and eventually find out what he's hiding, Twilight agreed that it was a good idea. Pinkie Pie really wanted to help since she never liked to see someone happy when they really aren't happy. And so Twilight said that she would spy on Neo tomorrow and try to find out what he's hiding, the ponies agreed to the plan and went to bed to sleep for the night.

The next day, sometime during the day, Neo was in his room with the door closed, Twilight was outside his room watching through a small peephole in the door, she watched him open a drawer, take out a small bottle and take 2 pills. Twilight was wondering what he was taking and she was going to find out. She hid for a second as Neo left his room, when he was gone, Twilight went into Neo's room and opened the drawer, she found the medicine bottle and she used her magic to float it over to her so she could see it.

She read the label on the bottle and the label read "Fluoxetine Hydrochloride," she had no idea what that meant, then she saw under the label, it read "Take 2 tablets twice daily to reduce depression." That's when she realized that these were antidepressants and this was why Neo had been acting so strangely. Twilight took the medicine bottle and went to show it to her friends, she explained to them that Neo had been taken these antidepressants and they were the reason why Neo had been acting so strange, apparently Neo has been suffering from depression and he had been taking these pills to help with the depression.

Applejack was very concerned, she didn't understand why Neo wouldn't just come to them for comfort when he's depressed, but instead, he takes antidepressants, Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it either. She was going to help Neo no matter what it took, Pinkie Pie hated antidepressants, she always refereed to them as fake happy pills, pills that make you happy temporarily and at the end, you're not really happy.

Twilight and Applejack had an idea, they decided that the only way they could help Neo was to stage an intervention. They were going to do whatever they could to help Neo to stop taking the antidepressants and instead come to them for comfort. The only problem they faced was how to get Neo to come to the intervention, Applejack didn't want to lie to Neo, and Twilight feared that if Neo knew they were going to give him an intervention, he might not come.

Twilight and Applejack thought about it for a few minutes and then they figured out how to get him to come without lying to him. And so Twilight wrote a letter and placed it on the dresser next to Neo's bed, she also put the medicine bottle back in the drawer. Then Twilight and her friends went off to plan the intervention and hope that Neo will come to see them and get him help.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 The Intervention

My Little Pony: Friends Are All You Need

Chapter 3

The Intervention

Neo came back to the Castle of Friendship after getting a massage at the Ponyville Spa Center, he went into the castle, he went into the throne room but was surprised that none of his friends were there. Neo looked around the castle for a second and couldn't find any of his friends, even Twilight wasn't there and it was her castle, Spike wasn't even around and even he was usually around the castle even if Twilight wasn't there.

Then Neo went into his room and he saw a note laying on the dresser next to his bed. Neo read the note and it was a letter from Twilight telling Neo that they were having a get together at Canterlot Castle and they would like him to join them, Neo was kind of suspicious since Twilight didn't say what the get together was for, but he was always willing to join his friends for any occasion.

And so Neo left the castle and began flying towards Canterlot Castle like Superman, Neo flew to the castle in less than 15 minutes and the guards let him in without hesitation. The letter said to come to one of the castle bedrooms and meet up with them. Neo found the room they were in, Neo opened the door and walked in, but he was surprised at what he was seeing. He saw his friends sitting in chairs and they appeared to have been waiting for him. They were all looking at him and they asked him to come in and sit down.

Neo's friends were there, and so were Spike and Starlight Glimmer, also in the room were Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lyra and Bon Bon. When Neo sat down, he knew what was going on, they were going to give him an intervention. Luna sat next to Neo and she said, "Neo, Twilight and her friends have told us everything, we've asked you here today because we want to talk to you about your depression." Neo knew this was coming, Neo hadn't taken any pills today so he was already feeling depressed. Twilight said, "Neo, I found your antidepressants, so we know why you've been behaving so strangely, and we are very concerned about you." Rarity said, "Neo darling, it breaks our hearts to see you this way, but we want you to know that we are here for you." Fluttershy said, "Um... Neo, we love you very much and we want to help you, but what we want to know is... why do you take these to feel better instead of coming to us, don't you trust us?"

Neo said, "Of course I do, and I love you girls more than anything, but I feel like you girls can't fix my depression, I feel that only the antidepressants can do that." Twilight said, "How long have you been taking these?" Neo said, "Almost a month." Rainbow Dash said, "Neo, we're your friends, you don't need to rely on pills to make you feel better, you have us for that, our friendship is more powerful than all the antidepressants in Equestria, you should come to us if you're depressed." Pinkie Pie said, "Yeah, besides, antidepressants don't really make you happy, they just make you think you're happy when you're really not, and I can't stand to see a person pretending to be happy when they're really not." Applejack said, "Ya see Neo, we're here for you and we always will be, now, tell us why yer feelin' depressed."

Neo said that his past memories have been resurfacing and they are the reason why he's been feeling depressed, and he felt like even if he came to his friends for comfort, the depression won't go away, he felt that the antidepressants were the only way to help the depression. Princess Celestia said, "We understand Neo, but please understand that your friends are always here to help you, your friendship is more powerful than medicine."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders approached Neo, Sweetie Belle held a letter and said, "I wrote this letter for you Neo." Sweetie Belle read the letter out loud to Neo. "Dear Neo, I can't tell you how much I love you, I am so happy to have a friend like you in my life, you have been like a big brother to me, and my friends Applebloom and Scootaloo feel the same way about you, even Spike feels that way. It breaks my heart to see you depressed like this and watching you take pills to stop your depression is making me feel even worse, I would be so hurt if anything happened to you, you can't be replaced, my friends and I beg you to please get the help you need, we will even help you if we can. I am so grateful to have you as a friend and I hope you will get help, just remember I love you and we are so happy to have a friend like you." Your little friend, Sweetie Belle."

The ponies were all touched by Sweetie Belle's letter, Twilight said to Neo, "See Neo, you have lots of friends who love and care about you, you don't need pills to make you feel better, you have us, do you trust us to comfort you when you need it?" Neo said, "Of course I do." Sweetie Belle jumped in Neo's lap and hugged him, Applebloom and Scootaloo rubbed against Neo's legs. Lyra and Bon Bon wanted Neo to get help as well, they always enjoyed having Neo around and he was very special to them. Princess Cadence said she and Shining Armor were happy to have a friend like him as well, Neo cried a little, then Princess Celestia approached Neo and said, "Now Neo, will you accept our help to cure your depression?" Neo said, "Yes Celestia." Luna stood next to her big sister and she said, "Then allow us to help you."

Celestia and Luna touched their horns together, then a bright light of purple energy hovered over them, the energy went into Neo's mind, Neo closed his eyes for a second. Then he opened his eyes and he felt better than he ever had before. Celestia and Luna had cured his depression, they made his bad memories of his past go away, but they could still resurface, but they were gone for now and Neo no longer felt depressed and he was no longer going to need the antidepressants.

Then Celestia smiled at Neo and said, "How are you feeling Neo?" Neo said, "I feel much better now, thank you Celestia." Celestia said, "You're welcome my dear Neo, I'm so happy to you're feeling better." Then Neo gave all his friends a group hug, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lyra and Bon Bon joined in the hug. They all hugged Neo and it was the biggest hug he had ever felt, and the longer they hugged him, the happier he felt. Neo was cured of his depression and he was never going to have to take antidepressants ever again. And Neo learned a very important lesson, never depend on medicine to help with depression, always come to your friends for comfort, because friendship is always the best medicine for depression and your friends are always there for you when you need them.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
